Heaven Forbid
by EmilyJade91
Summary: Eight years is a long time. KaixHilary. One-shot.


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any characters.

A/n: Another Kai/Hilary one-shot fic. This time, it's set eight years in the future! And it's taken almost 2 ½ years to write… lord… lol, here it is finally! Enjoy!

Heaven Forbid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been eight years. Eight long years. Eight years since she last heard his voice, since she last saw the two-toned blue hair walk away from her. Today, tonight, it'd be the first time in those eight years that she'd be seeing him. She looked down at the old photograph of the beyblading team she used to belong with, in her hands. It had been so long since that photo had been taken, yet she could remember it like yesterday. The faces of the Bladebreakers looked up at her, each with their own mystery, life, tale that collided with each other. Rei was first, smiling nicely towards the camera. Next was Kenny, who looked nervous, but still had a shy smile on his face. Max and Tyson stood in the middle, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, grinning widely. Hilary was next, trying to look mature and responsible next to the two boys, though you could see she was trying not to laugh. And finally, next to her, almost towering her by a foot, was Kai. She felt sadness every time she saw his face. His arms was crossed over his chest, his face with a scowl on it, no trace of happiness on the handsome face. The handsome face, still eight years later, still loved. A door opened and closed. Hilary hurriedly shoved the photo into the women's magazine in front of her. "Hey." She said, softly.

A dark haired man, carrying a paper bag of groceries, walked around her, pausing to kiss her on the top of her head. "Sweetie, aren't you going to get ready for tonight?" He asked.

Hilary sighed, whiling looking at the white-gold engagement ring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you." Said a familiar voice. Hilary was jerked out of her day dream to see Mariah wearing a strapless baby pink dress, smiling at her.

"Hey." Hilary replied, sitting up straighter in her chair, as Mariah joined her next to her, in her empty fiancée's chair.

"So… tell me. You're going to get married in a month! I am so you're maid of honour!" Mariah exclaimed happily.

Hilary forced a smile. "Yeah, well, I was going to ask you tonight..."

Mariah grinned and bit her lower lip. "So, have you spoken to, you know…" She cocked her head towards Kai's way.

Hilary shook her head. "I'm… too afraid to go over there." She said, looking away from him.

Mariah laughed. "Come on. It's Kai. You're one true soul mate." Mariah said, smirking.

Hilary scoffed. "It doesn't feel that way. He's the one… who never spoke to me after what happened between us."

Mariah looked over towards him. "He's single." She said, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Hilary opened her mouth. "Please, get something else on your brain, Mariah!" She exclaimed.

Mariah grabbed her arm, and dragged her over to where Tala, Kai and Bryan where. "Hi guys!" She said. "Did you hear the good news?" She asked.

Tala swirled the contents in his glass. "What good news?" He asked, looking between Mariah and Hilary.

"Hilary's going to get married!" Mariah said. Hilary refused to look at Kai, but she knew he had turned away from her.

"Congrats." Tala replied. "Am I invited?" He asked.

Bryan whacked him on the back of the head. "Don't worry about this idiot, Hilary. Congratulations." He said, patting her shoulder.

Hilary forced a fake smile. "Thanks. And by the way Tala, your invited." She forced herself to look at Kai. "You too, Kai." Kai didn't reply, let alone look at her. Hilary felt a lump form in her throat. "Excuse me, I have to…" Hilary left before she even finished the sentence. She left the entire room, into the hallway that led to the bathrooms. She entered the empty women's one. She leaned on the counter.

"Congratulations." A voice said from behind her.

Hilary recoiled with shook. She looked into the mirror. "Kai." She said, turning around. He stood there, black tux, black shoes, black shirt and black tie, looking like he hadn't aged at all in the eight years since she had last seen him.

He smirked. "Hilary." He said, moving closer towards her. His fingers traced her cheek.

Hilary looked up at him. "I'm…"

Kai jerked backwards, his fingers leaving Hilary's face, like she had burned him. "I'm what?" He asked. "In love with him?" She could hear just the slightest bit of hurt in his voice.

Hilary stared into his eyes. They had aged. Hilary was shocked, not knowing what to say. "I'm…" She hesitated again. "I'm… I'm… not in love with him." She finally said, not looking at him. "I still remember that night." She said in a soft voice. "That time in the hotel room. Eight years ago."

Kai shifted. "So do I." He said. He stepped closer, so close that she could feel the rough feel of his suit on her bare skin. She opened her mouth to speak, but he placed a finger on her lips, stopping her from saying anything. "You don't have to apologize, it was my fault."

Hilary pushed him away. "Your fault!" She exclaimed, moving away from the counter, and closer to the tiled wall. "So it was never meant to happen!" Kai didn't reply, let alone blink. "I should've known, you would think that. I was stupid to actually think you might have an interest in me, and you might have as much interest in me, as Tyson did!" Kai stepped forward. "No, don't com-" He kissed her, hard. He forced her back into the tiled wall. She grasped the shoulder of his suit, as she began to kiss him back. His lips moved down to her jaw line, down the side of her neck. "No!" Hilary said, a little hoarser than normal. "I'm… I'm engaged!" She said, as Kai's fingers traced the outline of her slim waistline. "Stop." She whined as he kissed her, but all she did was kiss him back until she let a moan escape her lips. She stopped, pushing him. "I'm not going to do this!" She said, breathing heavily. "I can't do this to him, Kai."

Kai shoved his hands into his pockets. "But you can do it to me." He said coldly, not looking at her.

Hilary's eyes narrowed. "You have no idea how much this is hard for me! To see you! Let me just remind you that you left me! You never ever saw me again after that day! You're the one who parted, not me!" She walked past him, and opened the bathroom door. "Goodbye Kai." She said, walking out the door, slamming it shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary stared at the pile of wedding magazines in front of her.

"Okay, all the invitations have been RSVPed and the hotel arrangements for your mother have been booked and paid for. We have another dress fitting on Thursday, before the dress rehearsal." Tina, Hilary's wedding planner said in basically one breath. "All is left to do is the actual wedding. Oh! And the vows!" Tina smiled widely at Hilary.

Hilary stared. "Oh yeah. Totally forgot." She said, absentmindedly. She rubbed her eyes.

"Are you nervous?" Tina asked. "I would expect it, especially with the wedding in two days."

Hilary nodded and forced a smile on her face. "I'm pretty nervous…" She looked at her watch. "I… uh… have to go! I forgot about a errand I need to do. I'll call you tomorrow." She stood up and walked out of the little coffee shop they had been in. it had been four days since she'd had the conversation with Kai and she couldn't seem to shake it from her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, images of Kai and her up against the tiled wall would enter her mind and leave her in a state of shaken. She knew where he'd be staying. All she wanted was to set it right between them. Last time he had left, she had been so angry, she had cut off so many people in her life because they reminded her of him. Anything would set her off. She entered the foyer of the hotel where she knew that Kai would be staying at. "Hi." She said to the lady behind the desk.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The lady asked, smiling widely. Hilary thought this lady reminded her too much of her wedding planner.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what room Kai Hiwatari would be staying in?" Hilary asked, looking around to make sure that she didn't know anyone.

The lady looked at her and typed on the keyboard in front of her without looking down. "Sure, let me check. Hiwatari… room 161, level 3." She said, smiling again. "Have a nice day."

Hilary nodded and took the elevator up to level three. She walked down the hallway and stopped outside of room 161. She stared at the gold metal numbers on the door. 161 sounded familiar… room 161.… was the same room number of the hotel room in Moscow. She wondered, had he intentionally picked this room? Or was it a moment of déjà vu? She raised her arm and knocked on the door. Moments later, Kai swung the door open and stared at her. "Hi." She whispered. What was she going to say now? She had gotten to this point and forgotten what she had planned to say. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into the room, kissing her. Hilary started kissing him back, as he slammed her up against the closed door.

"I knew you'd come back." He said, as his lips trailed down her jaw line, down her neck to her collarbone.

Hilary moaned. "I just…" She started to say. "Can't… resist." She pushed his head up to her eyelevel. Ruby met crimson. She knew she had been lying the whole time. She still loved him. She had never stopped loving him. "I love you." She said, barely above a whisper. "I have for a long time. And I never stopped loving you." She stared at him.

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary stared at the mirror in front of her. Dressed in a strapless white corset and knickers and five inch white heels, she sat with her hair and make up complete, staring. She knew what she had done wrong, but it felt so right. Her fiancée and her never had that much… she didn't know what is was… when they….

"Okay, I know it's your wedding day and all, but come on! We have a tight schedule to run by!" Mariah exclaimed, bursting into the room. She slammed the door shut. Hilary's eyes flickered back in the mirror. Mariah was standing done up in her pale lavender bridesmaid dress. "Are you having second thoughts?" Mariah asked, stalking over. She stared at Hilary's reflection and her eyes narrowed. "What is on your neck?" She asked.

Hilary blinked. "What?" She asked. "What is what on my neck?"

Mariah pointed to a small blotchy purple spot underneath her ear. "That! Okay, were you and him doing some pre-marriage kinky sex?" Her pink eyebrows wiggling happily. She saw Hilary's eyes go wide with shock and fall to the ground. "Okay… maybe not. Whose it from then?" She asked.

Hilary stiffened. "Kai." She whispered.

Mariah sighed. "I knew this was going to happen. Eight years does not change a thing between you two." She said, placing a manicured hand on Hilary's bare shoulder. "Eight years was enough time for him to grow up and realise what he was missing out on."

"It's too late. I have a wedding in less than an hour."

"So? You have to make a decision in less than an hour. One to stop all the craziness!" Hilary looked up at Mariah. "I've known you both since we were twelve! You two have been side-stepping and pretending there isn't anything between you two for years! And then boom! One day something does happen and it causes you two not even realise important feelings! Seriously! Just tell the truth!"

"I think you're the one that has gone crazy. Anything between Kai and I is over."

Mariah looked at Hilary's cold ruby eyes. "Okay…" She slowly responded, lifting her hand off Hilary's shoulder. "I think it's time we got you into that wedding dress!" She exclaimed cheerfully, turning around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hilary stood in her white wedding dress with the veil over her face as Mariah rushed around and made sure the bridal party was all in order. Since her father was never in her life, Tyson had offered to walk her down the aisle, which she gratefully accepted. Ray would be walking down Mariah, and Max would be walking down Julia.

"All excited?" Tala asked, walking up next to her.

Hilary looked at him. Tala was devilishly handsome in his black tux and purple dress shirt. "Yes." She responded, smiling. For a moment, she wished that Tala would tell her that Kai had gone back home to Russia for an emergency.

"I know, you know." He said, all traces of a smile wiped off his face. "You two need to be together." He said.

"I know. But we can't."

"Okay! Bridal party! In order!" Mariah called. "Tyson! God damn, you are such a pig! Stop stuffing your face and get next to Hilary!"

Tala smiled at her. "I'll see you…"

Hilary's smiled dropped as she clutch the bouquet of white lilies. Once, when she was sixteen, for her birthday, Kai had given her a bunch of white lilies. He had been the only one in the group to give her present that day. She watched as Tyson moved next to her, and placed his arm through her's. As Mariah sighed loudly and stood in place next to the ever calm Ray. Inside, she heard people's voices lower. Hilary's heartbeat went faster. She could still back out…. The heavy oak doors of the church opened, and she could hear the first keys to the wedding march and everyone standing. Max and Julia started walking in, then Mariah and Ray. It only left Tyson and Herself outside.

"You can do it." Tyson leaned down in her ear and whispered.

But Hilary didn't want to do it. She wanted to yank her arm out of his grip and run for it. Perhaps she could manage to flee the country within the hour where she could move to Germany or Finland and live there in a tiny apartment in a city they couldn't find her in. She realised that Tyson and herself had started walking inside the church. There, five rows in, next to Spencer, who seemed to make six foot three look like four foot, was Kai. Black tux, black shirt, black tie - like he was attending a funeral, except for the ruby coloured handkerchief in the breast pocket. Everyone was smiling, beaming and some, like her mother, were crying. On the inside, she was screaming, tearing at the expensive dress that was tightly fitted to her body. Hilary looked around and stopped. The piano player instantly stopped and you could hear a gasp.

Tyson looked at her, bewildered. "_What are you doing_!" Tyson hissed at her.

Hilary looked around. People were muttering to each other, staring at her. She felt her breathing starting to go… god, she was going freak out if they didn't stop staring. There, two rows away, crimson met ruby. There, in that connection, she felt better. Mariah was right. Eight years was enough time. She lifted the veil, as he side-stepped past Spencer.

Tyson looked between Kai and Hilary. "What the hell is going on!" He whispered.

Hilary chucked her bouquet at him. Kai reached her and smirked. She placed her arms around his neck as his lips met her's. She didn't care that she was meant to be marrying the man at the alter, who seemed on the verge of going purple. She didn't care that seven hundred people, including her mother, were watching her, as she kissed Kai, the one man she had sworn for eight years, that she hated.

Kai pulled away. "Are you sure?" He asked her, giving her a small smile. A small smile so rare, Hilary treasured every one that he gave her.

"Eight years never makes a difference." She said, smiling. She couldn't help but smile. "I've never been more sure in my life."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: There it is. Done. Finally! Now, I have at least two more to come, _Warning Sign _is almost completed but I stopped working on it for this one! I am also going to be updating A YEAR OF MY LIFE… shock horror! Anyways, leave a review with any type of one-shot you'd like to see me do! I love writing them!

Xoxo, Emily-Jade.


End file.
